Light at the end of a dark tunnel
by OTH2307
Summary: When Haley dies and leaves behind her brother Nathan and boyfriend Lucas what will happen?Contains: Brathan and Leyton
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan fic so please review nicely

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One tree hill or any of its characters

Peyton stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lucas to come down. It was their second date and she was already in love with him but she was not sure if he was. Before he had been going out with Haley James and she knew that he had been madly in love with her.

Lucas stood in front of his mirror trying to choose whether his hair looked ok. He looked across to the left of his mirror and then stopped when he saw a picture of him and Haley standing arm in arm by the river court. He felt a pang in his heart, he missed her but he knew he had to move on. He thought that he should visit her brother Nathan he had spoken to anyone but Luke since the car accident. He through the thoughts aside tonight was his date with Peyton and nothing was standing in the way of that as he walked down the stairs he saw Peyton's smile and he knew that he was going to be ok.

Nathan sat on the sofa starring at the TV, there was a chat show on and the audience was laughing but Nathan did not find it funny. He remembered the night Haley died she had asked him to tape this how for her; she had watched it every night until he could remember.

"_Nathan can you tape th__at chat show for me" Haley yelled from her room._

"_Can't you miss one show it isn't even funny__!" Nathan shouted back._

"_That's because you have no sense of humour" she laughed_

_Nathan laughed. _

"_I'll be back from Brooke's tomorrow morning and don't worry I won't drink before I drive."_

Nathan could still hear her laugh, it was a beautiful laugh, and when he thought about it he could always see her face telling him to be safe or to not drink. Then he remembered the phone call when Brooke told him that Haley had been killed in a car crash. The words were ringing round is head" Haley's dead" he still couldn't believe his older sister was gone; the only one who understood him. He felt his grip on the remote tightening and then he felt anger spreading through him he wanted to kill whoever had killed his sister before he knew he had chucked the remote at the wall and the picture above the TV shattered to the floor with crash.

Lucas and Peyton entered the restraunt laughing at a joke Lucas had just told. The waiter took them to the table Peyton had reserved. They sat down; Peyton gazed at Lucas as he flicked his blonde hair away from his blue eyes. He looked so handsome when he did that she thought, he looked up at her and smiled his eyes twinkling. "So I have just finished listening to this amazing c.d. and I thought that you might like it." Peyton said. Peyton fished in her handbag for the c.d. and handed it to Lucas."How did you know? This is my favourite band ever!" Lucas said shocked. He leaned across the table and kissed her. Peyton was so shocked she did not know what to say but then she leaned in and kissed him and finally she knew that he did have feelings for her. She felt so happy as she looked briefly into his sapphire blue eyes and they smiled warmly at each other. They didn't even notice the waiter trying desperately to take their order.

Nathan was picking up the broken glass of the picture sprayed across the floor. He had in his hand a particularly sharp piece of glass; he twisted it around in his fingers, he knew he shouldn't even be thinking about hurting himself but the idea seemed more appealing than ever. Just as the glass came close to his wrist the doorbell rang. He put down the glass and slowly walked towards the door and looked through the small glass hole. He saw a pair of brown eyes and some straight brown hair. He knew who this was and opened the door. "Hi Brooke. What you doing here?"

"Here to see you Nate. What do you think I'm here doing delivering pizza, are you going to let me in then?

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Brooke pushed passed Nathan and into the house.

Brooke entered the flat. There were pizza boxes and beer bottles littered everywhere and then she noticed the glass shattered across the floor. She sat on the sofa having to move a pile of pizza delivery adverts to find a clear spot. She looked across at Nate standing in the doorway, he looked embarrassed and confused.

"Nate, what's being going on with you?"

Nathan sat next to her and she looked into his eyes. They were sad eyes; eyes that didn't understand what had happened.

"Nate, have you talked to anyone since Hales died? Come on you can talk to me about this." All of a sudden Nathan started to cry and Brooke felt like this was the first time since her best friend died. She reached out to hug him and he fell into her arms sobbing. Then she too started crying and felt that finally she had some one to share the pain with; someone who understood what she had going through for the past two months and she was with him and she knew he needed her too.

**A/N: **Pleaes review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Time to face the world

**Disclaimer: i do not own One tree hill**

**A/N: It's been so long since i've updated. had a bit of writers block. Next chapter will be up quicker than this one. ENJOY!**

Lucas lay on his back looking up at the ceiling; he knew he needed to get up for school soon but he couldn't stop feeling guilty about kissing Peyton.

All Sunday he had felt like he had betrayed Haley and he didn't know how he could have been so stupid.

Haley had been his life and how could he replace her?

How was Nathan going to react?

This morning he would have to face her at school and with everyone staring. He knew they would think he was rushing and he couldn't bear it.

He dragged himself out of bed and looked over to that picture of Haley on the mirror and he felt a tear trickle down his face.

Brooke was making two coffees in the apartment's kitchen.

That weekend she had talked to Nathan, she knew she had got some where but she knew there was more to uncover.

He hadn't been to school since her death and today he had promised her he would go.

She knew how hard it must be having everyone staring at him but he had to do it otherwise he would never go back.

At least today he would have her their for him; she had decided to transfer back to tree hill high for her final year at least this way she could be here for him.

As she headed to wake him up the phone rang and she ran to pick it up placing the two coffees down on the counter.

"Nathan, babe is that you? It's Mom."

" Mrs Scott, this is Brooke."

"Brooke, how are you? How's Nathan? Have you spoken to him? Please tell me he is ok."

"Deb, calm down. Haven't you spoken to him since Haley? "

"Nathan never picks up the phone and Dan's tried to go around but he won't answer the door. I know he hates us but he needs to speak to someone. He needs to let his anger out like us and let people in."

"Deb, he is doing ok .I've managed to get something out of him but there is more to heal. How about you come around this afternoon."

"Thanks Brooke, Hales would have been so proud of you."

Brooke hung up the phone and turned around to see Nathan standing in the hall.

"Why were you talking to my Mom?" Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan she is so worried about you and so am I. You can't shut her out Nate she loves you."

"She only cares about me 'cause she feels guilty about not being here for me and Hales before"

Nathan voice was getting louder and tears were filling up his eyes.

Brooke put the phone down and reached out and gave Nathan a hug; he flinched and then relaxed into her arms.

"You have to let people in Nate. You have to let people help and you can start by stepping into that school building. Ignore all the whispering, stares and let you're true friends fix you. Let Haley be there with you in your heart and soul 'cause you now that she will never leave you. The people you love never really leave you."

Nathan let his tears fall on to Brooke top and he knew she was right.

Today he was going back into that school. All those memories good and bad were going to be faced but he knew deep inside that he was going to make it.

Some how he was going make it and it scared him that he was going to have to find himself again with out the one person who had helped through the first time.

It was time to face the world.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill.

Chapter 3:

The sign of Tree Hill high filled his blood shot piercing blue eyes.

He shifted in the front car seat uncomfortably and turned to face the brunette sitting next to him.

"Do I really have to do this today? I mean I'm already failing everything so what difference doe it make!"

"Nate, you promised! Come on I'm right here with you. I know it gonna be hard but someday you are gonna have to do it and that day I may not be here."

"If anything happens….."

"Stop fretting boy toy. With me here nothings gonna happen to you"

Nathan laughed. It was the first time she had heard his laugh since she had arrived. It still sounded like it had when he had been nine.

She smiled; it was good to see a thread of happiness in Nate. He deserved a little bit of happiness.

She linked his arm in hers and they walked towards the doors of tree hill high.

"Let's do this together, Pretty girl"

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Lucas looked at the happy scene in front of him; it gave a small burst of happiness inside to see Nathan starting to open up.

He remembered that Brooke had always had a little crush on Nathan and had repeatedly told Haley how hot her brother was.

She also decided that he should be known Boy toy and as Nathan grew older he discovered that no matter what, Brooke was always happy and bouncy and gave her the nick name Cheery.

So since the age of 12 they had always been Cheery and Boy toy. Haley had always laughed at it and told her best friend to stop hitting on her little brother.

All of a sudden, the slight smile wiped from his face as he realised he was thinking about Haley.

He felt eyes starring at him and decided he must look very strange leaning against his car for almost five minutes.

He held his head down as he approached Tree hill high hoping no one would see him or rush up to him gushing out their sympathies.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

As Nathan entered the bright and bustling hallway, he felt like just turning around and running.

He could feel his eyes filling up and knew if he couldn't stop it he was going to break down in the middle of the hall and have the whole school looking at him.

When he thought it was all about to turn to the worst, he looked down and saw Brooke's small fragile hand squeezing his.

A surge of inner strength rushed through him, knowing at least one person was by his side and was not going to leave him.

Nathan passed her a weak smile and continued walking down the suddenly silent corridor.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

As he smiled at her, she knew that he was trying his best to stay and fight through all his emotions.

Brooke thought that he was doing amazingly well with all the whispers and stares directed at them.

As they turned the corner, she saw what she had been dreading on seeing.

Haley's Locker.

She felt tears sweeping over her and knew how Nathan must be feeling.

The locker was covered in hundreds of photos and memories.

She spotted the photo of when her, Haley, Lucas and Nathan had travelled to New York for a weekend away.

It showed them doing them doing the peace sign outside the liberty statue trying to look touristy. They had their arms wrapped around each other laughing at their stupid ness.

How could someone with so much love and joy in them be already too quickly gone?

Then she saw them, the three photos.

They had so much passion and memories in them that she could feel herself tearing up.

The first one was of Haley and Lucas. It had been a beautiful evening on the river court and the gang was sitting looking at the golden sun reflect in the rippling water. At that moment Lucas dragged Haley to the middle of the river court, and placed a kiss on her lips and as she pulled away the golden rays of sunlight shone through the middle of them, making it seem like they were surrounded by a halo of light. The moment had been so perfect as they starred lovingly into each others eyes, that Brooke had taken a picture with her digital camera.

The second was of Nathan and Haley at home playing around after a water fight that same summer. They both were sporting huge grins, as they both laughed at how wet the other person was. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her neck as Haley looked up at him soaked through. It had been the first summer they had been in the apartment away from there parents, and Haley had been feeling down. Nathan thought to cheer his sister up he would drag her into the garden and poor a whole bucket of water over her. She had screamed with laughter so loudly, you could have heard it for miles.

The last was of Haley playing her guitar on an autumn evening a couple of weeks before her accident. She was lying on a sofa, guitar stretched out next to her as she played a simple acoustic tune. She looked so at peace with the world, her browny gold locks were hanging around her face perfectly. Her smile was so gentle and innocent she looked almost like an angel. As Brooke looked at the picture, she could almost hear the distant melody of an acoustic guitar. A sound that only Haley could produce.

Brooke knew that she had tears running down her face and as she looked up at Nathan she saw his eyes that were streaming tears were filled with anger confusion and desperate sadness.

The time had come to let in the past and top hiding from the present.

It was time to face the fear of the shadows of the past.

A/N: Please review and tell what you think. Hope you are all enjoying season 5!!!


	4. My memories

**_I do not own OTH unfortunately. Not even James Lafferty. Damn it! I am lovimg season 5. Yay! There is going to ba a season 6!_**

There she was. 

His Haley. 

These memories did not belong to the people of tree hill high. 

They were his and his alone.

He felt a sudden wave of anger, he wanted to tear them up, so no one could see their memories.

His sadness had turned to anger in a flash.

He knew something bad was going to happen at that moment, just like he knew he was guilty for Haley's death.

He had not let her bring Brooke around to the house because he said he wanted a boy's night alone.

Haley had told him he would regret it because he would be getting a phone call from Brooke asking him why he was being mean to her favourite friend. 

Little did he know how much he would regret it. 

He turned around to see every one staring at him. 

He could not take it anymore. 

Their pitying sympathetic eyes burned his soul and ignited his anger.

As he looked into the midst of people he saw Lucas.

How could Lucas be okay with these photos being her? 

These were some of his memories of Haley as well.

But Lucas was just standing there looking straight at Nathan wondering what he would do next.

Then something happened. 

Something that churned his stomach more than anything. 

A girl with blonde curly hair kissed him on the cheek. 

Some looked shocked at this event others had no idea when in a flash Nathan was pushing Lucas to the ground. 

Everyone new that Nathan Scott had a temper like a dragon, it was something he had inherited from his dad, along with do first, ask questions later. 

But Haley had always managed to soothe down his anger, but without her here there there was no stopping him.

Everyone watched on as Nathan punched Lucas' face. 

How could he do that to Haley?

How could he do that to his sister? 

All of his anger was let out on to the one person that Haley loved almost as much as him.

He thought he loved her back, but that was obviously wrong! 

Lucas had just gone and hooked up with next blonde bimbo he could get his hands on!

He knew how disappointed Brooke would be in him but at that moment he did not care, it felt good to let out all the pent up anger. 

Lucas started to fight back but that did not matter, Lucas may have been older and the captain of the basketball team but it did not mean that Nathan could not take him on.

He could hear the bell ringing and feel the people staring at him, but it did not stop the rhythmic beat of Nathan hitting Lucas in whatever way possible. 

Nate knew that he would be in huge trouble with the principal but he had been in trouble in before and it was not like he had to go to Haley lecturing him about colleges and what would he do when she left for college the next year.

Just thinking about Haley, made Nathan punch harder and made him feel that Lucas deserved this even more. 

The fight carried on for what seemed like hours when two loud voices boomed through the silence.

"Nathan!" "Lucas!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**_Hope you guys all are enjoying this. Plz Plz Plz review. Hope you guys all enjoyed the hundredth episode. Talk about dramtic! Longest silence ever at the end! Luv OTH2307_**


	5. Final passage

The loud voices of Whitey Durham and Principle Turner boomed through the deathly silent corridor. 

Nathan and Lucas' heads both flicked upwards. 

The worry in Lucas's eyes and the anger in Nathan's was obvious to both men. 

The crowd surrounding them, including Brooke and Peyton, split straight down the middle to let the two men through. 

As the two drew closer, Lucas was the first to his feet. 

His nose was dripping with fresh blood and covered with dry blood too.

His lip was bleeding and his eye was slowly turning black and blue.

Lucas tried stutter out some words as all eyes were on him. 

"Lo..ok, I am re..ally sorry I…" but before he could finish Whitey butted in. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Whitey was fully aware of situation with Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Haley. 

Lucas had turned to Whitey as a shoulder to cry on when Haley had died.

They talked for hours about memories and worries. 

It would fill him with joy, when Lucas would laugh or smile when he was telling Whitey about a certain story about him and Haley.

Whitey had always liked Haley.

She had been one of those girls who could be going through anything in her life but she would keep a smile on her face and continue shaping the lives of the people around her.

Even before she died, Lucas would come and talk to him for hours about him and Haley and how she was the one.

He had watched as Haley had changed Lucas in so many different ways.

With her around, Nathan and Lucas smiling had become normality.

When he heard she had died in a car crash he had been devastated.

It hurt even more knowing that they could not burry her as she had supposedly fallen into the river beside the road when she crashed.

Not only had tree hill lost a top student but a person who shaped the lives of the people around her.

As he lay there on the night she had died, he remembered her telling him about how she had produced a record but she had not told Nathan as she was worried that he would have to go and live with Deb and Dan if she left to go on tour. 

Before she left, she had given him the only demo c.d. and told him to tell her what he thought.

That night he had listened to it, the song reminded him so much of Haley. 

Even the name of the song matched.

Halo.

The next day he received the news that Haley had passed away.

He was the one and only person that had heard the song and he decided at that moment that he should share it. 

Like a final passage and it seemed today would be that day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I'd shut your mouth Scott, you don't want to get yourself in more!" 

Lucas worried even more at that statement.

If his mom heard about this, she would defiantly ground him for eternity. 

At that point Nathan dragged himself up.

He too had a black eye but no bleeding nose. 

Before Nathan could start to say anything Principal Turner interrupted. 

"You two my office! NOW!" 

As the path widened between the crowd to let the boys through, Nathan and Lucas looked over to Brooke and Peyton. 

The frown on Brooke's face and the hurt in her eyes was more painful to him than any punch Lucas had given him, and as she turned away Nathan could see a small tear dripping slowly down her face. 

Peyton looked completely shocked and confused. 

The look Lucas had given her when she had kissed his cheek had been full of love and guilt.

It then clicked.

Lucas was feeling guilty about Haley. 

That was why he had not called her back that weekend and that was the reason for the fight. 

She was to blame.

Lucas watched as Peyton ran out in the same direction as Brooke. 

But Lucas had no time to watch and stare as he followed Nathan with his head down towards the office.

**PLease review and tell me what you think! Your advice really helps. Thanks also to OnetreeHill0983, -DukeForever-, Pembroker and everyone else who reviewed. Love you all! **

**Love OTH2307 **

**James Lafferty is looking HOT without his manky beard!**


	6. Halo

Light at the end of the tunnel

Light at the end of the tunnel

**I am so sorry for the long long hiatus but I am now back ready to get this story up and running again. Thank you to w4nier, you have given me the push to start this up again. Enjoy! Warning: Language**

Lucas sank into his chair hoping it would just swallow him before Whitey Durham grilled him and Nathan alive!

Nathan kept his head up high trying to look cocky but only managing to look like a giraffe!

Lucas tried not chuckle at the thought of Nathan being a Giraffe but the glares Whitey and Nathan were giving him stopped the laughing dead in his throat.

Nathan was trying desperately to look confident but he could guarantee by the look Lucas was giving him that he had seen through all of his bluster.

Each of the eyes followed Whitey Durham pace up and down not looking directly at either of them.

Nathan both knew that a storm was brewing up inside the old coach.

Both were tempted to move all the smash able objects on his desk, knowing that if Whitey turned into a full-blown hurricane nothing would stop him throwing them.

They had even heard from previous team mates, who were now scarred for life by a glass vase almost scrapping their noses off.

Lucas and Nathan shuddered simultaneously.

Whitey saw them both shudder and grinned to himself inside; nothing like putting a bit of fear into their hearts.

"**NOW, What in God's Name DO YOU think YOU were doing!"**

Nathan and Lucas almost went flying out of their chairs as Whiteys voice cracked through the room like a thunderstorm.

"Ummm…. welll…….."

Whitey gave Lucas a purely evil look as Lucas dared to speak but before he could yell even more Nathan spoke with a full on cocky attitude

"Get over it Whitey, it's just one fight, gees man! Get a life"

Lucas didn't think he had ever seen someone turn form angry to a black hole in three seconds, unless you counted his mom when she found out about this incident.

Shaking with anger Whitey stood in front of Nathan ready to bite his head off but luckily Principle Turner butted in from just entering the room noticing the obvious tension.

"Right, before this turns into another fighting match I suggest Whitey you step back a second" Whitey was about to disagree but Turner gave him look to say he would have his time later.

Turner took his place in front of both teens.

"I phoned both of your parents and yes Nathan I do mean your actual parents, I heard from Brooke you have not been speaking to them recently, so this gives you the perfect chance to catch up."

Brooke; why hadn't he thought about her sooner and she had cared about him enough to talk to Principal Turner about his situation.

He owed her one, actually as he thought he owed her more than one.

The voice of Principle Turner woke him from his thoughts.

"Now Lucas, I was not able to contact your mom"

Lucas could of got up and hugged the man, Christmas had come early, maybe just maybe he could get away with it.

His dreams were crushed in the next ten seconds.

"However, we did manage to contact your step father Keith."

Oh yes, Lucas was in deep shit.

Having only been married to Karen for 4 months, he was trying to show Karen he could be a good father figure.

"He did not sound very happy on the phone."

Lucas spoke barely above a whisper

"Oh, I'm sure he wasn't!"

Nathan let out a slight laugh having heard what Lucas had said turning into a very fake cough when all the eyes in the room turned on him.

Nathan thought back to Karen and Keith's wedding, Karen had looked wonderful and Keith had been so nervous.

Lucas had been the best man and Haley had been the maid of honour.

God, she had looked stunning.

Lucas could see the tears swilling at the bottom of Nathan's eyes and could almost see the reflection of Haley in her dark purple floor length dress as well.

Lucas knew all to well that when Nathan started thinking about Haley he was prone to become extremely defensive.

Principle Turner interrupted the silence once more

"Right, you're both to do two weeks of detention, before and after school, everybody okay with that."

Nathan's angry voice broke through the silence

"Okay!! You're telling me I have to be at this damn school morning and evening. You must be bloody joking!!"

"Come on Nate, it wont be too bad we can do it together."

"You can do it on your own, I ain't bloody comin!'"

Whitey's voice boomed out into the office

"**BOY, You ARE going to them unless you want me chasing after you. You got it!!" **

Turning to Turner

" Will you give me and these boys some time alone please. "

Turner walked nervously to the door while Nathan and Lucas shared anxious glances.

Opening the door Turner spoke one last time

"Try not kill each okay!"

Before closing the door, the principle grabbed a glass vase on a table and looking at it closely they could see were people had tried to stick it together.

After he had gone, whitey sat in the small blue chair behind the desk and glowered at Nathan.

In a low almost silent grumble Whitey spoke

"Nathan you will go to those detentions. No arguing. Look before you both go I have something to give you both."

As he reached for something in a low draw, both boys payed extra close attention and as they watched his hand drew out a slightly dusty cd.

" This is a cd.." before whitey could continue Nathan interrupted.

"Coach we can see that you know, we're not blind. Plus I think people are using memory sticks now" Nathan smirked.

Lucas was gob smacked at how rude Nathan could be, then again he had seen him talking to the coaches of the opposing of basketball teams and then he had not been gushing with manners either.

Whitey continued ignoring Nathan's outburst

"This cd was Haley's, she gave to me the night before she died and on it is a song she recorded. Now I know this is a lot to take in but I thought you needed to know."

Lucas could feel his insides cracking and his breathes became shorter.

Haley had always talked about recording but told him she never got round to doing it.

She said to him they would do it together after Nathan had finished school.

Why had she done it?

Had she known she was going to die?

It was way too much for him to handle.

He glanced over to Nathan, who looked like a ticking time bomb.

Surprisingly enough, Nathan reached out for the cd and took it in his hands like a newborn baby.

He had never known Haley had planned on recording, perhaps this was her way of reaching out to him.

All he knew was that her voice was the one that had got him through their moving out of their parents home and maybe, just maybe she would help again.

A single tear slid down Nathan's face as he spoke, his voicing cracking with emotion

"Coach, what's the song called, I mean do you know?"

Lucas was beyond control and let out a violent sob. Whitey reached out for both of their hands and held them gently.

"The song is called "Halo."" Whitey sniffed "She will always be in our hearts whether it's here on earth or in heaven."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment; not waiting to see if anyone answered a large head with brown hair stuck its way through.

The head of Dan Scott.

**Please review, I love everybody's reviews!! **


End file.
